gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days
Synopsis Plot outline While coping with her sadness about Christopher, Lorelai has an intriguing dream about Luke. Rory returns from Washington to realize that she still may have feelings for Jess. At a chance encounter at the First Annual Stars Hollow End of Summer Madness Festival Rory sees that Jess may have moved on. Relationship quarrels abound. Sookie and Jackson fight over decorating their house, Lorelai and Rory argue over Rory's treatment of Dean, and Emily and Richard argue over Lorelai and Christopher. Music *"Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer" by Foster and Allen *Referenced: Peaches and Herb Book References *Moby-Dick by Herman Melville *Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain *A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole *Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy *In Search of Lost Time by Marcel Proust *Also referenced: William Faulkner, Jane Austen, Eudora Welty, Movie References *Sid and Nancy *Reversal of Fortune *Nell Pop Culture References Lorelai: Hmm, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back. Luke: (to Lorelai's belly) Goodbye, Sid and Nancy. Lorelai: Leopold and Loeb. I changed my mind, don't tell Rory. Paris: (talking in her sleep) Woodward... Bernstein... Harry Thomason... Lorelai: Cool. See if you can steal me something off of Tom Daschle's fruit plate. Paris: (talking in her sleep) ''I did not have sexual relations with that woman. '''Jackson': (To Sookie) Judy, Vincente has to go to work now. Paris: Do you really think it looks good to have the American secretary of the treasury traveling around with Bono? I mean, why not just send Carson Daly over to the Middle East next time Cheneygoes, huh? Or hey, hook up Freddie Prinze Jr. with Colin Powell next time he meets with NATO. Rory: I got to see Archie Bunker's chair at the Smithsonian Museum... Paris: They give up careers and become alcoholics, and if you're Sunny von Bülow, wind up in a coma, completely incapable of stopping Glenn Close from playing you in a movie. Sookie: (holding up a frilly lamp) What do you think? Manly? Lorelai: In an Oscar Wilde sort of way, absolutely. Lorelai: You're not seriously telling me the future of your marriage depends on Leon Troutsky over there. (gestures at a mounted trout trophy) Memorable Quotes Rory: Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is, because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who've been my mentors, so many people who've shaped my life, and my fellow students lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars, without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you Mom, you are my guidepost for everything. Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes